


The Thin Red Line Between Pleasure and Pain

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Fuckurt Week, M/M, PWP, blood play square, but is pretty graphic, but its also consensual, it's not really violent, so warnings for bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning teacher of the year, Finn and Kurt return to their hotel room to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Red Line Between Pleasure and Pain

Finn kicks the door to the hotel room closed with his foot and crowds Kurt back against the wall to the bathroom. His mouth attack’s Kurt’s neck; his fingers deftly working on removing as many clothes as possible. First it was loosening the tie, so it dangles around Kurt’s neck. The top three buttons are popped open before Finn’s hands pulled the shirt out of his pants. Kurt’s hands are in his hair, lightly tugging, but it’s barely a tease of what Finn wants. Kurt tilts his head, giving Finn better access and guiding his head there. He moans softly, and Finn can feel the vibration against his lips. 

“I thought tonight would never end,” Kurt whispers, pulling Finn’s head up, crushing their mouths together in a deep kiss. Kurt’s tongue moves against his frantically, as he pushes Kurt’s jacket and shirt off his shoulders, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. His fingers move to Kurt’s pants, undoing his belt and working on the button and zipper. He palms Kurt lightly through the fabric, the outline of Kurt’s hard, straining cock obvious in the fitted dress pants. 

“It’s not over yet,” Finn laughed. His hands slid into Kurt’s pants, pushing them down over his hips and past his thighs. As the fabric pooled at his feet, Finn crouched down, pulling Kurt’s feet from his boots, then socks, leaving the other man standing there in just his tiny black briefs and platinum striped tie. He moved slowly back up, his hands trailing over all of the newly exposed skin. He pressed random kisses along the way; one at his ankle, another in the crook of his knee, one thigh, a hip. 

“Tease,” Kurt huffed, his head knocking back against the wall. “I just meant, from the moment I saw you tonight in your suit; I couldn’t wait to get you back here and out of it.” 

“Is that so?” Finn gripped Kurt’s ass, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt’s groin.

Kurt’s fingers reached down, tangling in Finn’s tie and pulling him up, so they were face to face. “It is, Mr. Teacher of the Year.” He pressed his lips against Finn’s again, pulling the other man’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting on it lightly. “You’re incredibly overdressed Mr. Hudson,” Kurt mumbled against his lips. 

Finn groaned softly. He took a step back, spreading his arms wide. “Maybe you should do something about that then?” he whispered. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Kurt gently tugged Finn over to the bed with the tie he still had tangled in his hand. He kneeled on the bed, peeling the slate-grey jacket down over Finn’s shoulders, tugging it from one arm, then the other, before tossing it into the corner. “You always look so good in grey. I mean classic black is good, but in grey you just really stand out as this God among men,” he growled. Kurt pulled Finn’s tie loose, letting the Columbia blue strip of fabric hang on either side of his neck. He fumbled with the top two buttons of the shirt, pressing a kiss to Finn’s now exposed clavicle. His fingers danced down Finn’s chest, over the crisp white royal oxford fabric of his dress shirt. Kurt’s hands tugged the shirt out of Finn’s pants, his hands slipping under the fabric and running back up his chest. He dragged his barely-there nails over the skin, letting it bubble his wake. 

“Lucky for me I have a fancy designer boyfriend who loves both to dress me, and undress me then, I guess,” Finn chuckled darkly. “I don’t care how I look, as long as he likes it.” He closed his eyes, hissing softly at the feeling of Kurt’s nails raking against his skin. There was something riveting about the way the blood bubbled up into little streaks across his skin, the feeling more pleasure than pain. Finn reached behind his head, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. 

“I love you,” Kurt admitted honestly. “I love you all dressed up, or in your favorite jeans and sports jersey. I love you in your pajama bottoms and thread bare tees, or naked, covered in sweat, or dripping in water fresh from the shower.” He reached for Finn’s belt, pulling him close. Kurt slipped his hands around Finn’s neck, fingers raking over his shoulders.

 

“I love you too,” Finn whimpered against Kurt’s lips, claiming them in a kiss. He arched into Kurt’s touch; anticipation of nails raking against his skin caused it to break out in gooseflesh. He toed his dress shoes off, kicking them off to the side, stepping on the toes of his socks to pull them off as well. “I love it when your nails scratch me; mark me, claim me.” 

Kurt turned Finn in his arms, looking at the marks on his back. The pads of his fingers ghosted over the raised flesh. A few nights before rows and rows of scratches turned to spots where his fingers dug in just a little too much, breaking the skin, blood seeping from the stripes. “They’re healing well,” he whispered. Kurt leaned in, licking lightly over the reddened area. “Do you want me to avoid them tonight?” He turned Finn back around, looking up at him from under his lashes as he licked at one of Finn’s nipples, his teeth grazing the hardened nub. His fingers ran over Finn’s slightly bruised and teeth marked shoulders. 

“No,” Finn replied. “You don’t have to do that.”

“You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you,” Kurt prompted. 

“I promise it doesn’t hurt,” he whined. “It feels overwhelming and electrifying. But it feels good.”

Kurt slipped his hands into Finn’s pants, and his boxers, pushing them down in one continuous motion. “You’re overwhelming and electrifying,” he mumbled against Finn’s neck. “You feel good,” he sucked a mark into the hollow of his neck, low enough to be covered by a shirt collar, the spot found after much, much practice. Kurt’s hand wrapped around Finn’s cock, moving up and down in a slow, gentle rhythm. 

Finn pushed Kurt back against the bed, crawling over him. “Let me make you feel good.” He reached over grabbing the small bottle of lube they’d unpacked earlier. He dropped it onto the bed near Kurt’s hip. His lips brushed against Kurt’s then moved slowly down his neck and chest until he got to the waistband of his briefs. Finn grabbed the bottom edge of them, pulling them down, wriggling on the bed to get them all the way off. He opened the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers and rubbing them together. He pushed Kurt’s legs up, his fingers slowly circling before pushing in.

Kurt moaned, his eyes widening at the sudden but welcome stretch and burn. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Finn’s long fingers stroking inside of him. He pushed back against them, whining softly. “Please Finn, more.” His hands were clutching the covers of the bed, but he reached up, scratching down Finn’s arm from his shoulder to elbow. 

“Fuck,” Finn hissed, his fingers stilling before he pulled them out, adding more lube before three of them pushed into Kurt, stretching him more. “You’re so perfect.” 

“Finn, Finn,” Kurt whined, pushing back on the fingers, needing something more than just that. “Please Finn. Fuck me.”

Finn nodded. He pulled his fingers from Kurt, and poured some of the lube over his cock, slicking it. He lined himself up, pushing in slowly as his lips crashed against Kurt’s.

Kurt groaned into the kiss. He brought his hands up, wrapping around Finn’s back, his nails scraping over his back. Almost immediately Kurt could feel the skin bubble up under the pressure. Then he felt some of the earlier scratches open slightly, new, fresh blood trickling from them. 

Finn pulled back from the kiss. “Oh yes,” he groaned, arching his back, as he felt the skin of his back bubble and stretch, breaking open. He began thrusting into Kurt, moving Kurt’s legs to wrap around his hips. “More Kurt, please,” Finn pleaded.

Finn’s thrusts were wild and deep, almost immediately hitting that perfect spot inside of him. His fingers clutched desperately at Finn, nails digging in, running up and down his back. Kurt could feel the blood weeping from the welts, but if Finn wasn’t complaining yet, he wouldn’t stop. “Just don’t stop Finn.”

“Not going to stop,” Finn promised. “Not yet.” He reached between their bodies, his large hand wrapping around Kurt’s cock and stroking it roughly. 

“Ugh Finn,” Kurt moaned, his hips bucking into Finn’s fist and then back against his cock. “Like that, so good.” He felt one of his fingers press through and break the skin on Finn’s back, causing a new rivlet of blood to flow. “So close Finn. So close now.”

Finn gasped as Kurt broke the skin again, his hips jerking as he orgasmed. He tightened his grip on Kurt’s cock, his thumb swiping over the slit three times before Kurt came between them. Finn continued to thrust shallowly into Kurt until they both began to whimper from over stimulation. He pulled out, shifting his weight to his side beside Kurt. 

When Kurt’s pulse stopped racing, he got up and went to the bathroom, running two wash cloths under hot water, the blood washing off his hands. He brought them both, a towel, and the mini first aid kit he kept handy out to the bed. He wiped at himself cleaning off as much of the come as possible, before handing it to Finn to do the same. “Let me see your back Finn,” he said, encouraging the other man to roll onto his stomach. Kurt clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He gently dabbed at the scratches, clearing away the blood so he could see the length, width, and depth of each one. He rubbed some antibiotic ointment over them, a few of them already beginning to close over and not dribble any more. 

Two of them were still oozing fresh blood though. “Sorry, we might have gotten a little carried away,” Kurt apologized. He leaned to kiss near the spot. Then he opened a couple of butterfly strips and placed them to close the scratches. “That should work.” Kurt ran the pads of his fingers gently over the skin of Finn’s back, smiling as the other man moaned and arched back into the gentle touch again. 

“Still feels good,” Finn mumbled sleepily against the pillows. He patted the spot beside him. “C’mere.” 

“Let’s get you under the covers first.” Kurt peeled back the coverlet, laying the towel across Finn’s back, and then maneuvering him into the bed. He crawled in beside him, putting an arm over Finn’s shoulders, and hooking a leg over one of his. “Still so proud of you,” Kurt whispered softly.

Finn smiled, turning his head to look at Kurt. “Everything I’ve ever done is because you’ve believed in me, believed I could do it.” He kissed the tip of Kurt’s nose. “Thank you.”


End file.
